Maggott (Japheth) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Japheth (full name unrevealed) Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of South Africa Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: formerly X-Men Base of Operations: formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; South Africa Origin Mutant Place of Birth: Ottoshoop, Northwest Transvaal, South Africa Place of Death: Neverland mutant concentration camp Known Relatives: Unidentified parents, Daniel (brother), Lot (brother, deceased) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #345 (1997) Final Appearance: Weapon X #5 (2003) History Told by doctors his terrible stomach pains were caused by cancer, and not wanting to drain the family´s finances with medical treatment, young Japheth left his small South African villag to commit suicide. He wound up in the desert only to be found and saved by Magneto, who helped uncover the true cause of the boy´s malady: two slug-like creatures that dwelled within his guts. Wandering for years in search of the man who helped him, Maggott finally believed he traced Magneto's signature down to New York City -- but found Psylocke and Archangel instead. After a brief show down, they were all swept away to Antarctica and put on the jury at the Trial of Gambit with other random X-Men. At this location, Maggott finally met with Joseph who, at the time, was believed to be the real Magneto. He finally got to give his gratitude to the man. Maggott followed the team back to the mansion where he joined the X-Men on a full-time basis. He often would keep to himself, which made the rest of the team suspicious. Shortly after his arrival several humans were murdered (nearly devoured, in fact) in Salem Center. The suspect appeared to be Eany & Meany on a rampage - but, after a botched attempt on Wolverine's life, the culprit was revealed to be a group of Ru'Tai demons lead by a creature called Pilgrimm. They bore an uncanny resemblance to the slugs. The team luckily defeated the demons and Maggott was prompted to finally reveal his history by Wolverine. The two began to bond, but this bonding time was cut short by a threat from the Shadow King in Africa. After returning to the mansion, Beast believed it would be best for Maggott to further explore his mutantcy at the Massachusetts Academy with Generation X. His schooling was again cut short by another threat, this time in the form of a bounty hunter in search of his slugs, and decided to track him down. At some point during his further travels, Maggott was captured by Weapon X. Sadly, hewas one of the first to be executed at Neverland, the mutant internment camp. Fortunately, one of his slugs survived and is now being held by Mr. Sinister. Characteristics Height: 6'8" Weight: 350 lbs (159 kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: White Skin: Blue Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Two slug-like creatures dwelling in his digestive system that allows his body to absorb the energy from the matter they digest Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Average Human Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Scott Lobdell originally intended Maggott to be Australian, not South African. If you look at his early appearances, you will see this Australian dialect in his speech. * Joe Kelly used an Afrikaans lexicon that was at one-time available on the web to pepper Maggott's speech with authentic slang. * The connection between the slugs and the Ru'Tai is never fully explored, but probably would have developed into a full blown storyline in the future. Pilgrimm appears to have been intended to be a new major villain. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:South African